This invention relates to sewing machines and, more particularly, to an arrangement adapted for use in a multiple pattern sewing machine for providing an indication as to when an operator selected stitch length is within a preferred range of stitch lengths for the pattern selected to be sewn.
When operating a multiple pattern sewing machine, the operator often desires to be able to adjust the stitch length. Accordingly, sewing machines are typically provided with a stitch length adjusting arrangement. In a mechanically controlled sewing machine, such adjustment may be in the form of linkages coupled to an operator manipulable member, such as a lever or dial. In an electronically controlled sewing machine, stitch length adjustment may be effected by setting a potentiometer, for example. In any event, there is a wide range of stitch lengths which are available. However, every pattern has a preferred range of stitch lengths. For example, while there may be one preferred range of stitch lengths when sewing a straight stitch, there may be another preferred range of stitch lengths when sewing a zig zag or basting stitch. It would be desirable to be able to indicate to the operator the preferred range of stitch lengths for the selected pattern without requiring the operator to refer to a users manual.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an arrangement for assisting an operator in selecting a stitch length within a preferred range of stitch lengths for the pattern which has been selected to be sewn.